Only the gods would know
by Missin-in-action
Summary: Being an orphan is never fun... especially for Maya, Hannah and Jane. Follow them as they find there place in the big world. i suck at summaries... story is better than this LOOKING FOR A CO-WRITER! PLZ PM ME IF INTERESTED
1. Chapter 1

_**Hey readers! Ok so this is something I came up with cuz... Well I don't know... Anyway this story is a Greek gods and stuff (yes like Percy Jackson and all that) BUT this has nothing to do with any other story out there. This is entirely my creation. It's the girl/orphan version of Percy Jackson. It might have some references from other stories that you might have read but anyways enough of my endless ramblings :) I just hope you enjoy!**_  
><em><strong>(Sorry about the spelling mistakes)<strong>_

Chapter 1

Life sucked. Especially for Maya, Jane and Hannah. But then again they were orphans and the orphanage held some pretty nasty people. However there was something ... special about these three girls. They, unfortunately, didn't know it and just thought they were weirdos, freaks of nature. Follow them as they try to find their place in the big world...

MAYA'S POV

"Come on freak! Do something stupid already!" I sighed and tried to ignore the bullies of West Lake Orphanage. They thought they were better than anyone and continuously bullied me and my 2 friends Jane and Hannah. I hissed in pain as one of the baboons socked me in the arm. I turned to them, furious but somebody beat me to it. Hannah's fiery red hair had escaped her braid and she punched the idiot boy straight in the mouth.

"Apologise!" she shouted, beyond furious. I glanced down at my arm. My alabaster skin was already bruising. Jane grabbed Hannah's arm as she went for another round. I horridly stood up and grabbed her other one. Together we managed to drag her over to the other side of the dinner room. She gave the head of the Baboons her death stare. I watched them flinch and was glad I wasn't on the end of that stare. It could get really nasty.

"Why did you do that?" I asked Hannah.

"They were gonna beat you up!"

"Yeah I know but now you're gonna get into trouble because of me" sure enough Mos. Monogamham stuck her head round the corner and yelled at Hannah to report to her office at once.

"That's a new record, Han... What is it...? The 9th time this week?"

She grinned, "up."

I shook my head and finished up my dinner.

"We'll meet you in our dorm." Jane whispered as Hannah strolled of to her fate.

HANNAH'S POV

I lounged in the chair in front of Mos. Monogamham desk.

She looked at me. I looked right back.

She sighed, "What are we going to do with you Hannah? You just can't keep beating people up just because you feel like it."

I leant forward," they were going to beat Maya up! It's not fair!"

She blinked," really? Maybe I should get them in here so I can talk to them."

"Go ahead but they'll just give some cock-and-bull story about something completely different! I don't care what you say but I WILL continue to stand up for my friends!" and with that I marched out of her office and stalked up to my dorm. Anybody I passed flattened themselves against the wall in their effort to get out of my way. A bunch of blonde girls (commonly referred to as the Baronets) blocked my path.

"You cow! You hurt my poor Jakey's mouth!" Ingrid yelled.

I folded my arms, "Yeah? Well your poor Jakey hurt my friend Maya so next time makes sure he doesn't even try." I pushed past them, making sure to stuff up their hair as I stormed past. Squeals of outrage filled ears as I went up the stairs to the attic and opened the door. My dorm was originally for only one person but we managed to fix it up and were able to get 2 more beds, 3 small dressers equipped small mirrors and a teeny tiny bookcase. Maya was lounging on her bed while Jane was leaning against the wall, a notepad in front of her probably working on her story. They looked up as I made my entrance.

JANE'S POV

"Halloo people!" I looked up and laughed as Hannah flounced into the room.

"So, what is your punishment this time?" Maya inquired.

"Dunno. I walked out after she said she would talk to 'Mr. Jinsor' and co." I gasped

"Hannah! Now you're gonna get into even more trouble."

"Aww don't worry," She grinned, "I said it was in your defence Maya! She sure won't punish me cuz I wasn't doing it for my own good."

I shook my head," tsk Han! You need to control yourself!" I shook my finger at her. Maya laughed and Hannah rolled her eyes.

"Okay duke! Now miss Janey what have you got there?" Hannah suddenly leapt forward and pulled my book from my grasp.

"Hey no wait!" I yelled, "Give it back!" She just laughed and dance out of my grasp. She kept bouncing around the room; always just out of reach no matter how much I tried. She turned suddenly and pushed me down on the bed next to Maya who was struggling to keep a straight face. Hannah had that mischievous look in her eyes as she placed the hand that was holding my book onto of her head and her other hand on her butt. She then started to strut around like a chicken. I heard a peal of laughter from beside me and that laughter turned out to be infectious because soon I had tears streaming down my cheeks. Hannah continued to act like a complete doffs as Maya and I lay dying on Maya's bed as we laughed our lungs out! Eventually she collapsed onto her bed, still laughing. I managed to sit up and wiped the tears from my eyes.

Hannah sat up and flipped open my book and quickly read the next chapter of my story. She handed Maya my book and stared at me still giggling. Maya nudged me and handed my book back. I covered my face in embarrassment but they gently took my hands away.

"You," Maya said, trying to be stern which is hard when you are still laughing, pointed her finger at me "You keep writing because you have a real talent! I could never do that!"

"Yeah!" Hannah agreed. She lifted a hand which I saw was holding up pencil. "All I can do is draw." she stuck her lounge out.  
>"Hey! We are like the 3 musketeers! Maya, you can act better than those people in movies, Jay... you can write anything in the blink of an eye! And me... well I guess I can draw pretty good." Hannah grabbed her sketchbook and started to draw furiously.<p>

"Ha!" she turned her book around and I leant forward for a better look. It was us three. We were holding weapons, I was holding a rapier, Maya was holding a dagger and Hannah had a bow and arrow. She had drawn us so that we were strong and heroic. I looked up and smiled.  
>Hannah grinned and stuck her hand out, palm down. I place my hand on top of hers. Maya soon followed.<br>"One for all!' Hannah yelled.  
>Maya and I glanced at each other, "And all for one!"<p>

_**So that's the first chapter. I hope you like it :) sorry if its short :/ I will start on the next chapter STRAIGHT away! Plz vote, comment etc. plz plz plz plz give constructive comments!**_**  
><strong>_**THANK YOU FOR READING RIGHT DOWN TO HERE! :D**_

_**missin-in-action :)**_


	2. Chapter 2

_Yay chapter 2! I'm sorry if I kept you waiting :( also I just realised something... This story might take some time to get going... But I hope you read it all my AWESOME readers! Also I have a strange feeling this story will end up being something like Percy Jackson :( me and my imagination! Anyways plz keep up the constructive comments: D Ty again!_

CHAPTER 2 - MAYA'S POV

We strolled, arm in arm, down breakfast. We saw an empty table and pounced on it, literally.  
>"Attention, ATTENTION! Ok thank you. I am here to announce that tomorrow we will be going to... the North Shore Underwater zoo! We must be up bright and early for the bus!" Ms. Monogamham announced. I heard a faint gasp of dismay among the great cheer that went up. I looked at Hannah and was shocked. She was white. Very white.<br>"Hannah? Are you ok?" I asked gently.  
>She shook her head, "We are going to an Underwater Zoo, Maya.<em> Underwater. Zoo<em>!"  
>I stiffened, remembering what happen last time.<br>Last time we went to an underwater zoo, Hannah was able to _understand_ the sea creatures. She was traumatized the entire trip.  
>I tugged on Jane's arm and she turned, saw Hannah and quickly moved to sit on her other side.<br>"What-? Oh. Oh no. Hannah don't worry we'll figure something out." she said. Hannah shook her head as colour slowly returned to her face.  
>"I'll manage. I'll just bring earplugs." she smiled faintly. We walked back up to our dorm. We had barely sat down when Ms. Monogamham knocked on the door.<br>"There's a parcel for you," smiling, she passed it through. Jane took it off her and we all crowded on Hannah's bed to open it.  
>"Look. It's addressed to all of us." Jane whispered, confused.<br>Hannah, not one to wait, grabbed a pen lid and managed to cut through the tape holding it together.  
>We gasped together.<p>

JANE'S POV

We all stared in shock. Inside the box was a beautifully decorated book with my name on it. I reached for it and flipped it open. A little note slipped out.  
><em>-thought you might need another one. Your other writing book is nearly full.<em>  
>"Jane theres something else for you," Maya exclaimed, reaching down and grabbing the pen that had fallen out of the book. On it, my name was written in beautiful script with a little lightning bolt. I grabbed it and hugged it to my chest. I heard Maya exclaim in joy. I looked up and saw that she was holding a mask that looked exactly like the one she had admired when we went on an excursion to a Venetian mask shop. It was a half mask and was pitch black with what looked like raven feathers decorating the edge. It had a blue tinge around the edge. Inside it had her name and a small note. I raised an eyebrow when she read it but she shook her head. I nodded and didn't press her. I wouldn't want to read mine out loud either. The loudest yell of all came from Hannah. She was holding an ocean-blue sketchpad and a small pencil case decorated with a trident, waves and strangely a pitch black Friesian horse? Hannah stood up and started to dance around. She grabbed Maya's hands and started to dance around with her. Maya grabbed my hands and I grabbed Hannah's, forming a ring as we danced around our room. I laughed out loud. Eventually we settled down.<p>

HANNAH'S POV

I clutched my pencil case and opened to see a whole range of colours. Paints, pencils, pens, water colours, the whole shebang. I was in an artist's heaven! I grabbed the box and looked inside.  
>"Hey theres more!" I exclaimed. Reaching inside. I pulled out 3 different parcels wrapped in soft fabric. My name was on the shimmery, deep blue fabric. I handed Jane the yellow one and Maya the purple one.<br>"On the count of three. Ready?" they nodded, "ok. 1...2...3!"  
>We pulled open the fabric and gasped (again!)<br>They were weapons. Funny enough they were the exact ones I had drawn in my sketchbook. I gently lifted up the bow and studied it. My name was engraved in the side along with the word _'kelpie'. _I stared at it, confused, and then lifted the quiver in my other hand. The arrows barely made a sound in the quiver. The fletching were two kinds of owl feathers, probably Barn and Snowy owl. Just then the door burst open and Ms. Monogamham walked in.  
>"Ah so the gift was some new inspirational supplies?" she asked. We sat frozen, our weapons in our hands. I quickly jumped to action.<br>"Yes they are aren't they?' I kicked Maya and Jane discreetly, "Do you know who it's from?"  
>Ms. Monogamham shook her head, "Strange fellow though. Anyhow, take care of those now. Oh and Hannah?"<br>"Yup?"  
>"Do try to take care of that bag, it is very pretty," she said, gesturing at the quiver. I nodded. After Ms. Monogamham had left I looked at Maya and Jane.<br>"I don't think she can see our weapons. I think she thinks it's something entirely different.  
>Suddenly a rainbow appeared and a note came sailing through. Jane picked it up and read it out loud,<br>"'Take care of your weapons. Keep them on you at all times. Don't worry, mortals can't see them.'" She looked up.  
>"Mortals?"<p>

_**Sooo that's chapter 2 for ya :) I hope it makes sense. Chapter 3 will be about the zoo and more! :D**_

_**-Dawndreamer.**_


	3. Chapter 3

_Ok chapter 3... I hope you enjoy it. In this chapter the orphanage will be going to the zoo and other things will happen... :) (Wink wink nudge nudge say no more) (For all you Queenslanders reading this. The dolphin show mentioned is like the one at SeaWorld :P) only two POV's in this one._  
><em>- = dolphin talk. <em>

**JANE'S POV**

I sat on the only three-seater seat on the bus with Hannah and Maya. We were chatting happily, our weapons with us. We were originally going to leave them in our dorm but Hannah remembered the message so we brought them with us. We finally saw what Ms. Monogamham meant when she saw our weapons. My rapier was in the form of a slim belt (of all things!), Maya's twin crescent moon daggers were in the form of hair ornaments and Hannah's quiver was a cool backpack while her bow took the form of some sort of drawing equipment. It seemed that our weapons suited us just fine.

About an hour later, we arrived. As we filed of the bus, Hannah tilted her head slightly to one side.

"What is it Han?" I asked.

"The animals... they're happy!" she said, delightfully.

Maya glanced at me, "And?"

Hannah grinned," that means that I won't have to put earplugs in because they aren't sad!" I laughed.

"That's brilliant!" Maya exclaimed.

We ended up at the giant outdoor arena/pool. There was a show playing there and we had a vote. The dolphin show or the stingray tank. We went to the dolphin show. Me, Maya and Hannah were dressed in our togs with our casual clothes on top just as Ms. Monogamham ordered. We settle down on the top seats in the grand stand around the arena as the show started.

**HANNAH'S POV**

"Welcome! Welcome! Welcome to the Dolphin Show! Today we will show what our beautiful dolphins have learned since we rescued them from fishing traps, oil spills and heaps more horrible things! We take care of as many as we can, then when they are well enough we release them back into the wild. So please put your hands together for Shadow, Tink, Echo and Bella!" the man down the front announced through a microphone. With a signal from the trainers, 4 dolphins leapt straight up and backflipped back into the water. I laughed and clapped along with the rest of the crowd.

About an hour later, the man took up the microphone and announced something...

"Attention! Have you enjoyed yourself so far?" a chorus of YES bounced back to him. He grinned, "Well I have a surprise." A hush settle over the crowd as all eyes turned to the man. He let a few seconds pass before...

"Who would like to take a swim with our lovely dolphins right here, right now in the water!" I gaped, not believing it.

He smiled slightly and lifted a hand, pointing a finger and swung it around until it pointed straight at me.

"Come on little lady, come down here." I stood up and walked down the steps.  
>"so whats your name?" he asked.<br>"Hannah. I'm Hannah," I said, confidently.  
>"Okay then Hannah, if you step this way, you can go for a dip with the dolphins!" is this guy always happy? I wondered. I stepped over the boundary line and into the water. Instantly, the dolphins swarmed around me, chattering happily.<br>-HELLO HELLO HELLO HELLO. How are you? We have been waiting for a loong time for you!- Bella said. I started to splash around, flicking water at them and laughing when they joined in.  
>-Really? - I replied, -Who...-<br>-Oh... you don't know?- asked Tink.  
>I shook my head -Nup-<br>it was all quiet from them as we continued to splash around. I was thoroughly enjoying myself.  
>-I have a question- I asked suddenly.<br>-Yup yup what is it?- They chorused.  
>-Am I... I mean me and my two friends- I said, pointing discreetly at Maya and Jane, - special?-<br>-YES YES you are! You three are the daughters of the big three!-

_Hehehehe (input evil laughter here) haha CLIFFHANGER! Hope you like it! Plz vote, rate comment, whatever floats your boat. ;) _


	4. Chapter 4

Only the gods would know.

_Sorry for taking forever to upload! I have assignments and shizz… I hope you enjoyed the last chapter! This chapter should be good._

_DISCLAIMER: Percy Jackson, ninjas_

_CLAIMER: my OCs, muffins_

_ENJOY!_

Chapter 4

"Does."  
>"Doesn't."<p>

"Does."

"Doesn't."

"Does."

"Doesn't."

"Does."

"Doesn't."

"Does."

"Doesn't."

"Does."

"Doesn't."

"DOES!"

"DOESN'T!"

"LADIES!" Maya yells. Hannah and I both turn to look at her.  
>"What the hell are you arguing about?" she asks confused.<p>

"Janey here says that blood matters. While I say it doesn't!" Hannah says, glaring at me jokingly.

"Blood matters about what?" Maya said, still confused.  
>I spoke up, "Whether or not blood matters between us. Hannah says no, that we are sisters. But I say yes it does because we are orphans, we never knew our parents and therefore couldn't possibly kn-" I was cut off as Hannah shot to her feet and looked towards the door.<p>

"What?" Maya and I said together.  
>Hannah frowned, "it looks like we are about to have visitors," she sighed and reached for her bag. She swiftly pulled an arrow out of the quiver and reached for her bow as the door opened with a bang. Hannah swung round, bow at the ready. Ms. Monogamham walked through the door followed by four teenagers. The girl stopped short at the sight of Hannah's bow and slowly proceeded after a nudge from the boy behind her.<br>"Girls," Ms. Monogamham said, completely oblivious to Hannah's weapon. "Would you be able to show these poor dears around?" Maya nodded from where she was lying on the floor and I followed her example, kicking Hannah in the shins. She slowly nodded. Ms. Monogamham smiled before walking out the door.  
>"You can put your bow down now," one of the boys said. "We aren't going to hurt you."<br>"And how do I know that?" Hannah said menacingly. I sighed loudly.  
>"Ignore my sister," I said flashing Hannah a reluctant smile as she smirked quickly in triumph.<br>"Hannah, lower your bow you crazy nut," Maya spoke up from the floor. Hannah glanced at her, then at me. At my nod she slowly lowered her bow.  
>I turned back to the teenagers, "Now, it would be nice if we knew your names. That might also get Hannah here to back off," I said, kicking Hannah in the shins. She leapt over them and moved to Maya's right and nicked the book she was trying to read. Hannah flipped the book upside down and settled back to "read". For Hannah, the words were just a bunch of mumbo jumbo. She had the worst dyslexia of all of us but that didn't stop her. The girl stepped forward.<br>"I'm Thalia," she said and continued to name the boys. "This is Percy, Nico and Grover." I nodded to each of them in turn, "I'm Jane and as you already know that nutcase over there is Hannah and the one on the floor is Maya." Maya waved a hand as she slowly shifted her weight and flipped upright and snagged the book back from Hannah.  
>"Hey! I was reading that!" came Hannah's muffled reply.<p>

Maya snorted, "Yeah right. You can't even read!"  
>"Right that does it! Come here you!" Hannah flipped off the bed and landed behind Maya. They then proceeded to play tug of war with the book.<br>"Hey," I said, just realising what that book was. "Give that back that's mine." Both girls turned to look at me, then Hannah shrugged and snagged the book from Maya and leapt onto her bed, then jumped over the boy named Percy and bolted for the door. She was about to skid round the corner when she stopped dead, causing Maya to bash into her.

"Hannah!" she yelled rubbing her head. "What did i tell you about stopping dead!"

"Um Maya," Hannah began. "Get back in the room. Like. Right now" Hannah spun and pushed Maya into the room. She ran in after her and slammed the door shut.

"Hannah what now?" i asked annoyed. The others were watching her closely.

"Something's coming. Something bad. It smells like... Like..." Hannah struggled with the words for a second.

"Like something rotten," the small boy, Nico, said quietly. Hannah looked relieved for a second before going quickly to her bed. She reached underneath and pulled out her bag.

"We have to leave... now..." she said, throwing me and Maya our bags.

The boy, Percy, moved toward her.

"What did the dolphins say?" he asked. Maya and I froze; i reached for my rapier as Maya reached for daggers. Hannah stopped, looked at him and wrinkled her nose, "You smell of seaweed," and resumed her frantic packing.

The black haired girl laughed, "I can just see Annabeth saying that!" Percy glared at her mockingly.  
>Shut up Thalia," he muttered. Hannah stilled as we heard a door open downstairs and Ms. Monogamham's voice.<br>"Oh so you wish to adopt one of our girls? Well…" Ms. Monogamham's voice was lost as someone else started mumbling.  
>"Ah for a feisty one you would want Hannah…" we all turned to Hannah. Colour drained from her face as fear took over. Being adopted was one of the few things Hannah is scared of.<br>"Han?" Han it's gonna be okay. They're not gonna take you away," Maya's voice was strong but I could hear the waver as Hannah looked at her uncertainly before hastily shoving her bag under the bed. Footsteps resounded on the stairs as Ms. Monogamham and the visitor climbed up to our room. Hannah took a deep breath and fixed her face into a cold glare. Ms. Monogamham knocked and opened the door as Maya and I motioned for Percy, Thalia, Nico and Grover to move behind us.  
>"Hello my dears." I hid my snort of disdain. 'My dears' as if! "This here is Ms. Dodds. Hannah, you lucky duck! You get to leave today!" Percy whirled around to face the lady, his eyes narrowing slightly as he clutched a pen in his hand. Thalia grabbed his arm and whispered something in his ear.<br>"Well! Would you like to come down Ms. Dodds?" Ms. Monogamham asked.

The lady shook her head, "No thank you. I wish to acquaint myself with Hannah here."

Ms. Monogamham smiled, "suit yourself." As soon as she had left then room, Ms. Dodds changed. Her face grew more sallow and gaunt as she turned to Percy.  
>"Perseus Jackson. We meet again," she hissed. She turned to Hannah, "And now… die daughter of Poseidon!"<p>

XxX

(Percy POV)

Daughter of Poseidon? Okay this is weird. The red haired girl, Hannah, narrowed her eyes. She reached behind her for her bow as the two other girls reached for something. Then the fury went full out fury-ness. But that didn't last long because the next second it was on the floor, exploding into gold dust. Hannah bent down and calmly picked up the arrow.  
>"Now as I was saying," she began, "we need to go." And with that she stalked over to the window and pulled it open.<br>"Hey Maya!" she called over her shoulder. The black haired girl looked up from her bag. Hannah grinned, "NIJANGO!" and leapt of the edge. Me and Thalia rushed to the edge but the other girl, Jane, stopped us.  
>"Leave it. Hannah has the best balance out of all of us. She's jumping to make sure it's safe. If she lands on her feet it's okay. If not… don't jump," and resumed packing. Maya stuck her head out of the window, "we're clear!" she called and proceeded to slip out the window, holding her bag. Jane gestured for us to follow her down. Thalia went first, cautiously slipping through the window and onto the roof. Only I heard her small gasp. I went to the window and gave her a little push.<br>"Come on Thalia, people are waiting," I said reassuringly. She shook her head slightly. I saw Hannah frown slightly and leap back up onto the lower roof. She then proceeded to leap from window to window, rooftop to rooftop and landed next to us.

She held her hand out to Thalia, who gladly took it.  
>"Come on," she said gently and jumped, pulling Thalia with her. I looked back over my shoulder and gestured to Nico and Grover.<br>"Sorry to interrupt this hesitation but we gotta hurry," Jane appeared next to us as she gently pushed us down, "Ms. Monogamham is coming." And with that we jumped and landed on the floor.

Thalia instantly took the lead, "Follow me," and took off into the night.

_A/N review! I need at least 1 review and for this chapter to be viewed by at least 15 people before I upload another chapter!I don't own anything except my OCs!_


	5. Chapter 5

ONLY THE GODS WOULD KNOW

_Ok this chapter may be a bit random… and there might be some random changes in personality that you haven't noticed before… please just say so if it's too confusing :) I hope you enjoy!_

Chapter 3 

**Thalia's POV**

I led the way in the direction of camp Half-blood. Hannah flanked my right, nimbly dodging trees as she dug around in her bag. I looked at her like she was crazy as she pulled out a rubix cube.  
>"What?" she said. "I'm bored." i heard Percy and Nico laugh as her sisters sighed and one of them face palmed herself. Grover ran on my left.<br>"We're ages away Thalia," he whispered nervously.  
>I sighed and stopped, "I know Grover. Alright everyone! We're making camp here!" i ordered. Maya was frowning at the ground, same as Nico.<br>"There's something buried here," she said. I looked at Nico for conformation. He nodded. I ducked as an arrow flew over my head and thudded into a nearby tree.  
>"What the hell are you doing!" i said angrily.<br>"Climbing," she replied. I glared at her as she walked over to the tree and leapt onto the arrow. She grabbed another branch before the arrow could snap. She gently pulled the arrow out and stuffed some moss into the hole. She then climbed up to the top.  
>"Okay no offence or anything but that chick is weird," Nico said. Jane laughed, "Don't worry. You get used to it."<br>I watched her carefully. She swivelled around at the top of the tree. She carefully climbed down until she was about nearly 3 meters of the ground and jumped.  
>"Right I'm hungry," she announced as she landed on the ground.<p>

**Nico's POV**

That girl is bonkers. But she seems nice. I have a feeling all three of those girls are children of the big three, that would mean that Maya would be my half-sister. I don't think i want a half-sister. Not after Bianca but oh well. There is something buried here but only something small, like a cat or rabbit. When Hannah announced that she was hungry we started to dig around our packs for food. She didn't ask for it as if it would appear on demand, more or less said she was hungry. Maybe she isn't used to food? I don't know but Jane had pulled out an apple and chucked it at her, which Hannah cut into pieces.  
>"Now," she said, flopping onto the ground. "Who are you and where do you come from?"<br>"Hannah!" Jane hissed. Hannah stuck her tongue out.  
>"We already told you who we are," i started.<br>"No who are you?" she said. I glanced at Percy, who expression mirrored probably my own. So much for brains. We both turned to Thalia, who was studying Hannah, who in turn was poking at a hole in the ground while staring at us.  
>"We are demigods," Thalia finally replied. "And so are you."<p>

Jane stared at her critically while Maya just looked dumbfounded. Hannah wasn't paying attention. Instead she seemed to be stared at a nearby stream. Short attention span much? Suddenly she lunged forward and disappeared under the water. And I thought that stream was shallow. Hannah reappeared moments later, grinning like a madman while holding two large struggling fish.

"Fish anyone?"

**Percy's POV**

Since we arrived at the orphanage I have figured out things.

1. There were 3 girls, all daughters of the big three. My guess was that Maya is Nico's half-sister, Jane is Thalia's and Hannah is mine… hmm

2. Hannah has a very strange sense of direction, smell and timing. Her balance is rather strange.

3. Jane is probably the least dyslexic of them all.

4. Maya is the quiet one.

And 5… Furies seem to have a problem with water kids.

Hmm these girls are quiet peculiar (**a/n wow! Percy's brain is waking up!**). I watched as she dug around in that pack of hers and came out with a flint. Seconds later (and with the help of Maya's dagger) she had a fire going and the fish cooking.  
>"More than once," she replied airily.<p>

"Hannah is always running off," Maya explained. "But she's always getting caught by random people after a few days. You learn the 'way of the wild' as she calls it after a couple goes." I stared at her.

"You what?" Thalia said, rounding on Hannah. It's dangerous for demigods to go out alone, unaware of the heritage. Hannah looked up as Jane checked the fish.

Hannah was glaring. And it didn't look pretty.

"Let's see you try sitting in an orphanage full of idiots who beat you up cuz you're different for 14 bloody years!" Hannah shot to her feet and stalked off.

"Oh no," Maya said. "Hannah!" Maya ran after her.

Jane sighed and stoked the fire.

"What…?" Thalia said, looking in the direction that they had just ran.

Jane grimced, "Hannah has been in an orphanage the longest. They jept shuffling her about because she kept picking fights with kids then when she was pulled away after beating some kids head in, they realised that he wasn't there. She hates orphanages and said that her record for staying in an orphanage the longest is about 3 years. That's the one we just left."

"What's her shortest?" I asked.

"An hour," she replied. We all stared at her in disbelief.  
>"Aren't you worried about her?" Grover finally asked. Jane shook her head.<br>"Nah. Hannah will come back. She always does," Jane said and it seemed she was correct as Hannah hurtled back into the scene, closely followed by Maya. Hannah skidded to a stop, spraying a mixture of sand and dirt over the fire in the process. She grabbed her bag and started to run in the other direction without a word. Jane and Maya quickly grabbed their bags and sped after her, Maya quickly motioning for the others to come.

**Grover's POV:**

We ran. No idea where but we just ran. Following Hannah. That girl has a real good sense of direction because the next thing I know, we are by the water's edge. Hannah stopped and grinned. I swear there is something wrong with this girl. Is she bi-polar? Probably. Anyway we stood there, by the sea, watching this girl as she dug around in that backpack of hers. She pulled out a small off-white coloured whistle looking thing.

"Is that... made of… bone?" Nico said disbelievingly. She nodded and raised the whistle to her lips and blew. There was no sound.

"Uh Han?" Maya started.

"Shush," Hannah said impatiently and stared at the ocean. A few seconds later a soft sound could be heard. It sounded like someone roughly moving their hand through water. I looked at Percy, who was frowning.

"But that's a..." he said.

"A boat," Hannah smiled happily as something appeared out of the afternoon mist.

It was indeed a boat.

_Yeah I know… kinda crappy ending… I hope you liked that chapter. I am having problemos with my laptop and such so it might take a while but I'll get right onto chap 4! I hope it wasn't too random…_


	6. Chapter 6

_HIII IM BAACKKK yeah watevs. Anyway, last chapter was kinda crappy... don't blame me, it was Writer's Block. Honest! This chapter is longer... ish... not really... DEAL! KAY BAAAAAAAAAI_

CHAPTER-IO 6-IO

MAYA'S POV

Hannah was being weird again. Well, her normal, our weird. She was sitting right up the top of the mast, reading. Or drawing, I'm not necessarily sure what she was doing. She had a book of some sort. I felt someone plop down beside me on the deck. It was that pale boy, Nico, the one that looked like me.  
>"Is it all real?" I said quietly, facing the ocean. I felt his stare.<br>"The gods?" He asked quietly. I nodded swiftly, glancing his way. He sighed and lent back on his hands.  
>"Yeah," he said quietly, "it's all real." I sighed slightly.<br>"My life is gonna get a whole lot more interesting huh?"  
>"I'm afraid so." I opened my mouth but was cut off by Jane.<br>"HANNAH!" I looked around and saw Jane storming out of the cockpit. Scrambling to my feet, I asked her what happened with a quirk of my eyebrow.  
>"You'll see," she seethed. Thalia, Percy and Grover appeared from random places to stand by us.<br>"What's up?" Hannah asked, swinging down from the mast.  
>"Oh nothing much," Jane hissed, "Just you know, you having a warrant for kidnapping and "killing" people, and that when you're caught, you'll be going to juvie... FOR THE SECOND BLOODY TIME!" Jane yelled the last bit, her hands clenched into fists. I dropped my hand from her shoulder where I had been trying to calm her down to stare at Hannah. She flinched slightly and wouldn't meet my eyes.<br>"Again?" I asked.  
>"No! I-" Hannah looked terrified.<br>"She's been lying. All this time," Jane whispered dangerously, static crackling around her.  
>"I had to!" Hannah said frantically, backing up sharply, "Maya you believe me right? Please..." I just shook my head at her and stood behind Jane. Hannah looked between me and Jane, panic filling her eyes before being quickly replaced by anger.<br>"You're just like the others," she hissed and with that she grabbed her bow and quiver and flipped straight over the edge into the water. Despite myself, I rushed to the edge but Jane's restraining hand stopped me.  
>"If she injures herself it's her fault."<br>"Jane!"  
>"She lied Maya. Remember, no secrets."<br>"But that's still not fair!" I cried but Jane had already turned and walked off. I turned to the others.  
>"Please. Can one of you follow Hannah? Knowing whatever part of her I know, she's gonna do something dangerous." Percy nodded and dove straight over the side. I fell to sit back down again and stared at something on the deck. It was Hannah's sketchbook. Grabbing it, I slowly flipped through the drawings. They were all drawings off the past couple of days. The last one caught my eye. It was a watercolour of all of us, minus Hannah. Percy, Grover, Nico and I were laughing while Thalia and Jane looked torn between amusement and annoyance. I smiled at the memory, Percy had made a joke on Thalia's and Jane's expense and only we found it amusing. The feeling I had was one I had only when it was me, Jane and Hannah, it felt like family , like home.<br>"What's with the no lying rule?" Nico asked, plopping down beside me.  
>"No secrets, no lies. Family is one, no matter the blood," I murmured, stroking the painting softly. Nico gave me a quick hug before getting up again, "Percy'll find her. After all, he's in his element."<br>I looked at him, smiling sadly, "Thanks Nico."

Hannah's POV

I stared at the seaweed floating in front of me, crying. Now I'm not one to cry yet here I am, bawling my eyes out. I let them get too close to my heart, I vowed never to let anyone close to my heart and look what bloody happens. I snarl at the water and slash the seaweed into smithereens using a carving knife from the kitchenette.  
>"What'd the seaweed ever do to you?" Percy's voice was amused. I scowled, not bothering to turn around. I felt the water shift as Percy sat down beside me.<br>"Why are you here?" the question slipped from my mouth before I could stop it.  
>"Maya asked me to come down, she was worried about what you would do to yourself. Instead I find you killing seaweed!" this made me turn towards him.<br>"Maya was worried?!" I asked, raising an eyebrow. He shrugged.  
>"Well yeah. Thalia went after Jane though, and Nico was with Maya. She was looking through your sketchbook I think..." he let his sentence trail off as I turned back to the seaweed.<br>"I don't get it..."  
>"What?"<br>"Why Jane did that? It's one little secret that I admit, I wouldn't want to tell my friends either, what's she so hyped up about?"  
>"We, well I made a deal with myself then later with them, that I wouldn't keep secrets from people I can trust. That was when I arrived at that orphanage, I thought it would be different..." I let my head fall onto my arms, hiding my face from view. Unexpectedly, I felt Percy place a comforting arm around my shoulders.<br>"It'll be okay. Trust me." I looked at him sceptically. He chuckled slightly and retracted his arm.  
>"Now tell me about your many escapades and adventures in the life of an orphan!" I laughed slightly at his enthusiasm, turning so I was sitting cross legged from him.<br>"Well Monsieur Perseus, I am originally Australian! I know I know, big shock. I've been here so long, I've lost my accent! Foster family 14 moved here and I went along with, but then they got sick of me and dumped me in orphanage 16 at the grand old age of 7," I smiled slightly. Percy held up a hand, " wait wait... Foster family 14 and orphanage 16 at the age of 7?! Wow, you do get around." I rolled my eyes at him and continued my tale.  
>"Tell me about your 1 hour orphanage," he said.<br>I let out a sigh, "Ah yes, and orphanage 20. I walked in, accompanied by my last care worker. As soon as I walked through the doors, 3 people tried to beat me up, one tried to put makeup on me, 4 tried to figure out my secrets and 2 others tried to get me to join their emo group. That's where I met Maya, and even I could see that she wanted to get the he'll out of there. So I grabbed her arm, my backpack of dismal belongings, she grabbed hers and I just walked straight out. Her face though, funniest thing ever." I laughed at the memory, Percy chuckling with me.  
>"I can just imagine that," he chuckled. I wiped away the few stray tears but realized they weren't there.<br>"Wha-?" then I realized we were under water, "okay..."  
>"What?"<br>"Dude we're under water... and I'm breathing..."  
>"Oh yeah... well we can do that kinda stuff," he said standing up.<br>"We?"  
>"You and me, see we're, well I am, not quite sure about you yet, children of the Greek god Poseidon, and that means I can breathe underwater, call on water that kinda stuff."<br>"Ah," I said intelligently.  
>"You don't get it do you."<br>"Nope," I replied cheerfully.  
>"I'll get Annabeth to explain it back at camp," he said, hauling me up, "meanwhile, we're in a schedule to keep. I don't care if you stay as far away as possible but please talk to at least me, cuz you know, I'm just awesome like that." I laughed at him, which effectively wiped the smirk off is face.<br>"Come on fishy, tight schedule remember?"  
>"Right right," he said smiling slightly.<br>"Percy!"  
>"Hannah."<br>"Who's Annabeth?"  
>Percy shot a smirk my way, "You'll see."<p>

Thalia's POV

The change in attitude between Jane, Maya and Hannah was shocking. It was one tiny lie. And suddenly everything is just kaput. It was quite interesting, watching the argument. Maya asked Percy to follow Hannah down, then just sat the looking quite lost. I followed Jane down into the kitchen thingy.  
>I just stood there, watching as Jane stalked around in circles, knocking things over and then quickly replacing them.<br>"You gonna explain?" She just looked at me.  
>Jane sighed, "We made a pact ages ago. We don't keep secrets from each other, nor do we tell lies. And, it was Hannah's idea. Stupid child."<br>"But you have a secret too... don't you?" Jane suddenly looked nervous.  
>"How do you know that?!" She didn't even bother denying it.<p>

#############

_A/N OOH ARGUEMENT! So what do you guys think? I hope it was alright for now... anyways, comment please etc etc yadda yadda... I'll edit my mistakes since I have nothing better to do..._


	7. Chapter 7- Deals

_Ummm... Hi? DON'T GIVE ME THAT LOOK! I have MoA feels again... my ship… KAY BAI_

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~'

Hannah's POV

That was a weird dream. And I've had some pretty weird dreams before. But why did that one seem so real? I grumbled slightly and pulled myself up, grabbed a rail on the inside of Mea (my boat :3) and wandered upstairs. Wait, hot chocolate. Ok, then I wandered upstairs. The sun was just rising, it would've been about 5:30, 6. It was quite pretty.  
>"I thought hot chocolate was an evening drink." I spun, bow already springing upwards, arrow at the ready. The man standing on MY deck raised his hands.<br>"I will not hurt you."  
>"You're standing on my boat."<br>"That I am."  
>"No one stands on my boat." A sudden wave rocked the boat, barely moving me. The man frowned slightly.<br>"You have good balance."  
>"Why thanks. Get off the boat." A teacher once told me I had the manners of a troll. I don't know how she can say that if she's never met a troll... I have. Or... at least a half troll thing. It didn't end well... for the troll..<br>"Do you not know who I am?"  
>"Obviously. Now get." And suddenly, Percy appears on my boat. I rolled my eyes.<br>"What is this? A social gathering? Everybody. Off the boat. Now." They got off the boat. I sat on the railing, watching them stand on the water.  
>Percy chucked me a carrot, "Ok. 1, who else is there? there's just you and me here, and 2. Any reason your so crabby this morning?"<br>"Many. Starting with waking up and ending with 20 seconds ago. And it's not even 7 yet." Where'd that man go? Meh, at least he's gone.  
>Percy just smirked, "So why are we off the boat?" I shrugged.<br>"You try waking up, going outside and finding unexpected visitors." Percy laughed slightly, ignoring my irritated glare.  
>"Anyway, Chiron-"<br>"Wants me at camp. I told you Percy. I'm not moving." I interrupted. Percy sighed.  
>"I told him you'd say that. He insists." That man appeared again.<br>"Why does she not go?" Percy jumped slightly.  
>"Dad? When did you get here?" Whoa... more fish people... lovely. *note sarcasm*<br>"He's been here the whole time fish brain."  
>"Well?"<br>"Hannah's got issues with-"  
>"I do not have issues!"<br>"-Some of the campers. That arrived with her." The man nodded and disappeared again.  
>"Okay...? Right, fish-boy. Scat." Percy laughed slightly.<br>"Nope. Chiron has a deal, he'll tell you if you go to camp." Right, now there's deals. I sighed and stood up, refilling my hot chocolate from a nearby thermos.  
>"Right then Fish-boy. What are we waiting for let's go! There's deals to be made, chocolate to drink, people to piss off and fruit to chuck at people." Percy sighed. I grinned and jumped down beside him.<br>"But I'm staying in the water."  
>"Hannah!"<br>"You want me there or not."  
>"Fine."<p>

***** 3rd person POV (Annabeth... maybe ish?)

The small group of seven stood on the beach, waiting for the mystery girl to arrive with Percy. Thalia, Nico, Grover and those two other girls spilled nothing, which made Annabeth slightly frustrated. She _hated_ not knowing, and the fact that the girl did it out of pure spite, made Annabeth dislike her more and more. She had met the other two only 3 days ago, after Percy, Thalia, Nico (of all people!) and Grover brought them to camp. She was told by her friends that those 2 (and the a girl on a boat) were what they suspected to be, children of the big three. Annabeth had wanted to tell Chiron straight away but Thalia, Percy and Nico all persuaded her not to. One child of the big three is enough, but three?! Still, Annabeth was apprehensive about meeting this girl form the boat, who Percy had said was called Hannah but she was curious enough to agree to meeting her, so who knows what will happen? Annabeth was disturbed out of her thoughts when the sea bubbled. A fiery red haired girl popped up, followed seconds later by Percy. She was laughing at something but as soon as she caught sight of the group waiting on the shore, he grin dropped faster than a stone.  
>"You said I was only meeting your centaur friend. Not make it a bloody party." Her accent was harsh and different to the ones Annabeth was used to hearing, but even she could hear the hurt in the girl's voice. Percy shifted uncomfortably.<br>"Umm..." Chiron decided this was the best time to interrupt.  
>"You must be Hannah, no?" She gave a curt nod, her eyes not shifting from the group. They darted from Clarisse's spear to Annabeth's dagger.<br>"Come, we shall continue our discussion in the-"  
>"No."<br>"... excuse me?"  
>"I'm not moving."<br>"Hannah."  
>"No Percy. Not moving, plus you lied, so see ya Dork." She turned to go, but Percy caught her arm.<br>"Just hear them out okay?" She glared at him and yanked her arms free, folding them as she turned to glare at the group. There certainly was hostility in her dark blue eyes but there was also something else hiding behind, Annabeth just couldn't figure it out. Chiron cleared his throat and shifted slightly.  
>"Ah yes. Anyway, Hannah-"<br>"What's the deal?" She interrupted. Honestly, Annabeth thought, this girl has no manners.  
>Chiron sighed, "The deal is that you participate in the daily activities at Camp Half-blood, but you are allowed to stay on your, ah, boat. You must dine with us however." Hannah narrowed her eyes slightly. Anyone could see she had had a bad morning.<br>"And if I don't want to?"  
>"Hannah!"<br>"You honestly can't blame me Percy, you asked for it."  
>Clarisse spoke up, "You're a real disrespectful brat aren't you?"<br>"Yeah, And you look like a constipated pug."  
>"THAT'S IT!"<br>"Clarisse don't!"  
>The other two new girls cried out as well, whether for the red haired girls safety (even though the resentment was clear between them) or for Clarisse's, Annabeth was not sure. Clarisse swung her electric spear but the girl was gone. Annabeth felt a small weight lift from her side and grasped for her knife to find it was not there. The girl whirled slightly and caught the shaft on the blade. The small crowd gaped at them, even Clarisse looked surprised. The girl took the opportunity to kick water onto the electric spear, rendering it useless before jumping up and over Clarisse and kicking her in the back, sending her sprawling. She frowned down at the knife in her hands, only then realising what she was holding. She glanced up at Annabeth, then back at the knife.<br>She walked forward until she was standing in front of her, "This is yours I believe?"  
>"How did you do that?" Annabeth demanded. Hannah shrugged.<br>"I really don't know." And with that, the girl turned and dove into the surf, reappearing further out. The group watched her climb back onto her boat and disappear into the cabin in shocked silence, only the two new girls seemed unamused by the display of sudden talent.  
>"How-?!" Annabeth started helplessly, turning to look at Percy and the others. Percy shrugged, mystified as the pale girl, Maya, sighed slightly.<br>"Hannah has a habit of doing unexpected extraordinary things when threatened," she glanced at the other one, Jane, before continuing, "But I guess that's just Hannah for you. Always doing random stuff." Chiron shook his head slightly.  
>"Still, at least we managed to get the deal across. Hopefully she'll think about it." He turned and trotted off to the Big House, no doubt going to do something Chiron-y. Clarisse grunted, still staring at the boat, "Well I like her. She has guts. Unlike you Fish breath."<p>

Annabeth stood, watching the far off boat with a frown on her face, as the others left to go back for food. She felt Percy take her hand and she turned, smiling to follow him back to camp. Annabeth knew what she had seen in Hannah's eyes now. It wasn't anger, or pain. It was loneliness.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
><em>Well? How was it? THANKS AGAIN PEOPLE! BAI!<em>


	8. Chapter 9

MAYA'S POV

I was worried about Hannah. I felt that she was going to do something drastic or stupid because Jane and I weren't there. But other than that, Camp Half-blood is great! Most of the people here are nice. Except some of the kids in the Ares, Athena, Aphrodite and Hermes Cabins. They all make fun of me and taunt me. I don't know why, but it's really getting on my nerves. Usually Hannah is here to stick up for me but… I CAN'T BELIEVE SHE…! Well she didn't really lie, more hide the truth but she still did it. And there's something about Jane as well… ever since she came back up after talking to Thalia, she's been jittery. I hope she's not hiding anything from me, although I may be able to forgive her faster than Hannah. There's something about that girl. Anyway, I was still worried about Hannah. I might… go talk to her. I stood up, clutching my daggers, and walked off to find Percy.

"Percy!" I found him arguing with that nice blonde girl, Annabeth.

He looked up at the mention of his name, "Oh. Hey Maya."  
>"Hiya Annabeth," she smiled back in greeting, "Percy could you take me to Hannah."<br>"Yea- wait what?" Annabeth rolled her eyes slightly. Percy looked confused.

"Why do you want to see Hannah? Don't you… hate her now or something?"  
>"Or something," I agreed, "I just want to talk to her. So can you take me to her?"<br>"Yeah I guess. Or would you rather row yourself over? We have a few canoes here." I thought for a second. If I went by myself, she would be less likely to see me as a threat.  
>"I'll go by myself thanks."<br>"You'll be okay though?" He asked, searching my face. It reminded me of Hannah when she didn't believe something or when I lied saying I was fine. It was the eyes I swear. I nodded and forced a smile.

"Course! I'll call you if I need your help Percy. I'll see you later." I waved to them and headed to the docks I had seen earlier. I passed two Aries kids. Both girls.

"Freak!" One of them hissed. The other one belted her on the arm. I think that was the girl who had gone to meet Hannah with us. Clarisse, I think. She nodded at me, probably assuming something or rather that I do not want to get into. I usually avoided these types of people; it was Hannah's job to sort out the bullies. Come to think of it, there were a lot of things me and Jane relied on Hannah for. Keeping away the bullies, stoping rumours, beating up the bullies, getting us in and out of trouble… Stop it, I scolded myself, don't think about it now. I shook my head as I reach the dock. There was, coincidentally, a dark purple plastic canoe tied to the dock, the paddle lying across it. I could just see Hannah's boat in the distance. Sighing, I sat down and began to row. It took less time than I imagined taking. All too soon, I was climbing up the rope ladder hanging off the side of the boat, nervously twisting my hands. I knocked on the side of the boat, calling out hesitantly, "Hannah?" I heard a few muted noises from below and took half a step forward as Hannah's head appeared. She looked at me, frowned then looked again. She rubbed her forehead where a distinctive red mark was now fading. She must've hit her head or something when I knocked. I waved slightly, feeling very awkward.  
>"Maya…" She said, staring at me.<p>

"Hi Hannah."  
>"What… Why are you here? Shouldn't you be with Jane, protected from all the nasties in the world?" her voice was bitter as she spat the words out, and it was then that I realised the effect it had on Hannah, what we had done. We had pushed her away without explanation. I swallowed sharply, looking down. I could feel her gaze on me and I forced myself to look up. She looked so <em>lonely<em>.  
>"Hannah… I… I didn't… just did-" I sighed, frustrated.<p>

"You didn't what Maya? Tell me, who sent you here? Percy? Thalia? Chiron? Or did Jane send you here to see if you can snoop out some more secrets? Spill it Maya, or get off." I looked her in the eye, which is probably the most dangerous thing I've ever done. But I was angry, angry at everything.

"Nobody sent me here, I came of my own accord. I don't want to know anymore secrets of yours, nor would I care," I spat out (where did this courage come from. I could tell Hannah was surprised as well…), "Jane doesn't want anything to do with you anymore due to the fact that you keep hiding stuff from us. And it's not all about you, you know. You should have told us! We would've understood! But _no_, you just had to think the whole bloody world is against you, don't you Hannah? Don't you?!" By this time my hands were clenched at my sides and my whole body was shaking. But what infuriated me more was that there was no expressions on Hannah's face aside from that dull, defensive look I've seen on her face too many times. She folded her arms and stared at me. I let out a cry of frustration.  
>"Why do you not care! SHOW SOME INTEREST IN WHAT SOMEBODY ELSE HAS TO SAY FOR ONCE! YOU NEVER LISTEN, YOU NEVER CARE ABOUT ANYBODY ASIDE FORM YOURSELF!" I have never been this angry. Not even when the bullies at the orphanages would pull my hair or call me names, nor when Jane accidently sat on my favourite mask. But now, after all that's happened in the past week, I just wanted to throttle her. When I looked at Hannah again, she had the smallest of small smiles on her face.<p>

"What," I said irritably.

"Better?" That was not what I was expecting her to say, but now that she said it, I realised I did indeed feel better.

"Loads. How-?" She gave a half smile and walked into the cockpit, beckoning me to follow her.

"Yelling is a good way to release pent up aggression, pain, anger or confusion," She said absentmindedly.

"And you know why…?"  
>"Cuz I do it a lot. Duh. Hot Chocolate?"<br>"No thanks. I expected you to be angry…" She looked at me and shook her head.  
>"No."<br>"Why?!"  
>She sighed, "You never asked this many questions before. But then you find out you're a demigod and boom," she threw her hands into the air, "suddenly, questions… questions everywhere."<p>

I laughed. It felt good to laugh. She grinned back, settling herself against the mast.

"So. What's bothering you." I sighed, remembering the reason I had come here in the first place.

"Two things actually. Ones not as important though. Why didn't you tell us?" She knew what I was saying straight away. She looked out to the bay, watching the waves as if it was the most interesting thing ever.  
>"You were the first friend, no person, who actually listened to me. Jane was second. I didn't want to lose the only friends I had," her tone sounded almost wistful. This girl and bipolar moods… I was expecting her to be angry or sad, not wistful. I sat down next to the wheel. Hannah turned to smile at me.<p> 


	9. Chapter 8- Jane, Daughter of

OTGWK CHAPTER 9

_Hey! OKAY FAIR WARNING! This is going to be a short chapter! Just so you know! I made a quiz for this story on Quotev (yes this stories on there as well. my name is thatFifthMarauder... or something like that) go check it out if you want?! its a quiz on who you would be, Jane, Maya or Hannah. Here's the link! quiz/2747835/Who-are-you-in-my-story/ _

_Kay bai enjoy!_

JANE'S POV

There was a meeting later today at the Big House. About the storm that had been hanging over Camp Halfblood. Apparently, it wasn't normal. Also, I couldn't find Maya. And I was worried. I was currently placing by the campfire; Thalia, Nico, a boy called Micheal Yew and Chiron. They were all watching me pace. Being frustrated and annoyed does that to people. Thalia opened her mouth yet again to assure me, yet again, that Maya would be fine when Percy and Annabeth ran up.

"Maya went to go see Hannah," Annabeth said. I stopped my pacing.

"What?" She nodded.

I was furious. Maya knew what Ha-... she had done and yet she still goes off! Lightning crackled overhead. Chiron glanced up at it as the other campers and the Hunters (they had arrived yesterday) nervously came into the clearing. Clarisse glared at Thalia for some reason. I wasn't so sure why. Chiron looked around the clearing again as the campers voiced their worries.

"No, I don't know what's going on. Hopefully, the storm will just blow away like they normally do. We are safe here," he finally said. That did nothing to my nerves. Maya should be here.

"Nico," I called. He turned at his name. "Have you seen Maya?"

He shook his head, "No. Sorry Jane." I sighed again. Thalia placed a hand on my arm.

"I'm sure she'll be fine Jane. Chill."

"Are you causing it?" Clarisse called out to Thalia. The campers looked at her as well. Thalia shook her head, "No."

"Can't you stop it?" Chiron asked. I watched as Thalia stared up at the storm and concentrated. It only made it worse. Rain started to come down and lightning struck the ground. Campers cried out, ducking under cover anywhere possible. And suddenly, Maya was at my side, clutching my arm.

"Maya! Where were you?!" I shook her shoulders slightly. But she just shook her head, Maya had never like thunderstorms as opposed to me. Hannah only liked them when she was on a boat. I looked up as the rain came down harder. And there stood Hannah. I narrowed my eyes but she barely flinched.

"Stop it." She said, her voice ringing across the clearing. Campers, Hunters and centaurs alike stopped to look at her.

"Stop it." She repeated, her unblinking gaze never leaving my face.

"Stop the storm Jane. Calm down and stop it. Now." Her voice was calm, and reminded me of soft waves against her boat. I closed my eyes and focused on the storm. I imagined the clouds clearing and the rain letting up, the storm gently dissipating. I couldn't feel the rain anymore, so I peeked one eye open to look. There was no rain, the sun was shining and it didn't look like there had been a storm at all. The campers were coming out of their shelters, staring around in amazement. No, not around. At me. I felt self-conscious, all this attention on me.

"What?" I asked, as Maya stepped away and everyone bowed down. Well, aside from Thalia, Maya and Hannah who just nodded and wondered over to the food.

Thalia grinned widely and gave me a hug.

"I've always wanted a sister!" she said, letting me go. I guess my face showed my emotions because she pointed above my head. I looked up and could just make out a lightning bolt pointing down at my head.

"All hail Jane," Chiron said, still bowing, "daughter of Zeus."

_Okay, I know its not my best, or the longest but I wanted to update! *cough cough* anyway! I hope you enjoy it! Sorry it was so short -.-"_


	10. Chapter 10

I have a very very good reason as to why i haven't been writing...

1. I've been at the Whitsundays.

2. I've been reading The fault in Our stars.

Kay bai enjoy

OTGWK

Hannah's POV

I love canoeing. Did I ever tell you that? Canoeing is awesome. Especially when I'm winning a race against the son of the sea god himself, oh the irony. Its awesome sauce. I laughed as I bypassed Percy for the something something time. He just flicked water at me, dousing me in a wave. I flicked water back at him, with not as much effect. I spun my canoe, bringing it round and surfing a wave towards the shore. Blondie, Percy's girly friend, was standing there with her arms crossed. Percy waved his hand and the wave collapsed in on itself, pushing him closer to shore. Aw heelll no. I yanked my feet out of the canoe and stood up. I spent nearly a year in the Whitsundays in Australia learning how to surf, SUP (stand up paddle boarding), drive a boat by myself, and just generally be freaking awesome. It worked as Percy is able about to find out. I pushed the water back with my paddle, twice, and went shooting towards the shore. I beat Percy by nearly 10 seconds.

"Ha. I win. Sup Blondie."

Percy just rolled his eyes, spoil sport. At that momento, some random camper came sprinting towards us.

"A monster got through the line!" He gasped, clutching his funny looking dagger.

Percy frowned, "and the problem is..?"

"It just keep evaporating into water!"

Oh. Oh dear. I know who that would be. AND NOW PERCY'S GONNA KEEEL HER! GAH RUN!

"PERCY YOU STUPID SQUID WAIT!" I hollered, legging it after him. He didn't turn around but i suppose Blondie heard the urgency in my words an glanced at me, raising an eyebrow.

"Its a Kelpie. My Kelpie! Tell him to stop!" I cried, pushing myself faster. She widened her eyes in alarm and bolted faster. I cursed about a thousand different things and ran faster (how is that possible?). I bypassed Blondie and slid past Percy, jumping in front of the rearing, mad, water demon that had taken the form of a Friesian, her favourite form. All the campers had their weapons out, including Maya and Jane. Percy looked at me as though i had lost my mind. Heh, i need a mind to loose one... Duh.

"Hannah... Back away, slowly." I laughed at his face and turned to face Kelpie.

"How ya going pretty? Calm down now, you remember me. I gave you sugar cane! Remember? Yeah good girl," my words sounded weird in my mouth, i don't usually talk nice. Kelpie tossed her head and demanded to know why there were weapons pointed at her.

"They think you're a crazy demon come to eat their brains. No, not a good idea. That one," i pointed over my shoulder at Percy, who was staring at me in shock, "his brain is made of nothingness... Or maybe coral sludge. Disgusting i know." Kelpie laughed in my mind and i turned around leading her away from the weapons, everyone was bowing and it made me feel special. Wait... Why were they bowing? Why did i do now? I looked up, and saw a trident.

"All hail Hannah, Daughter of Poseidon," Chiron said, bowing down on his front legs.

... Oh...

Kelpie: a water demon of Scottish Folklore, typically taking the form of a horse and delights in drowning unsuspecting passersby.


	11. Chapter 11

RAWR

TWO UPDATES

ONE DAY

WHATS NEXT?

YOU DECIDE!

... I need to get off the internet -.-"

OTGWK

Maya's POV

Its been a week since Hannah was claimed, and i am still Claimless. Everyone was worried as to why, but not me. I knew this would happen, either my parent didn't want me, or they didn't know i existed. It was horrible. Nico tried, he really did, to comfort me.

"I was never claimed," he told me one day," i simply claimed myself until my dad told me." It didnt help. Hannah was getting all this attention and she hated it, so she could usually be found down by the lake or in the stables or on her yacht. Jane took me over one day, and we just sat there (without Jane or Hannah ripping each others heads off. Shock horror. I know). Hannah taught us a card game called Joker, and i'm better than Jane. Hannah's only better than me because she has experience. She said she'd hate to verse me when i have more experience, i'd wallop her. That gave me a small sense of achievement. I made my way over to the Campfire, feeling quite full after a dinner of tacos. I love tacos. There was something wrong with the Campfire. It had died down, until it was merely cinders. I eyed it warily, remembering exactly what made me an orphan in the first place, not too fond of fires after that particular experience. Hannah appeared at my shoulder, frowning at the fire. She looked tired, more tired than normal. There were dark circles under her eyes, not sure why though. Jane looked agitated, one hand hovering over the handle of her rapier. Chiron was staring troubled at the fire, so i'm guessing this isn't natural. Campers were now gathered around the fire as some Hephaestus kids were trying to start it. They backed away as the cinders began to glow. Then they erupted. Campers screamed and drew weapons, grabbing shields and marshmallows as weapons. A figure appeared, looking very much demonic. I wasn't scared. Why? I stepped closer, intrigued. I heard Jane hiss my name, and a presence behind me. I knew it was them, even if they were a few feet behind me. I knew they always had my back, no matter that we werent all on friendly terms. I saw Nico out of the corner of my eye, coming closer until he was standing next to me.

"Father?" He said, one hand on his sword.

"Maya." The demonic thing said. Campers looked at me.

"Hades." I acknowledged, one hand tightly clutching a dagger. How did i know him? I suck at Ancient Greek. The demon thing cracked a smile and waved a hand in a circular motion before disappearing, the Campfire turning back to how it was. Campers. Kneeled, almost begrudgingly, Nico smiled and punched my arm slightly before disappearing into the shadows.

"All hail Maya, Daughter of Hades," Chiron sounded weird. Hannah laughed slightly, punching my shoulder, and then i knew that she had been really worried. Jane smiled. And i was happy.


	12. Chapter 12

_hi._

**JANE**

That was the third weird dream this week. This one was following the same lines as the others. The first one asked me to choose, the second asked me to save someone and the third was a message from my dad. He was telling me to consider all options before choosing. I have no idea what I'm supposed to choose from! I sat up, rubbing my forehead in frustration. Maybe I'll take a walk. It was long past curfew (around 12?) and I knew I wasnt supposed to be out... but I needed air. I grabbed my rapier and quietly opened the door. I crept around the back of the cabin, slipping through the shadows. i was heading in the general campfire direction when someone grabbed my arm. I spun, my rapier at their throat.

"Maya!" I exclaimed, lowering my rapier. "What are you doing here?"  
>"I could ask you the same question!" she grumbled, rubbing her throat.<br>i sighed, "Couldn't sleep."

"Same."

We sat there for a while, not talking, when something came from the trees in front of us. A dryad walked out, holding a scrap of paper. I thanked her and took the paper, looking at it closely. The handwriting was unmistakingly Hannah's and it looked like she had given up trying to write after the fourth attempt. There were crossed out, misspelled words all over the top of the page. The bottom had a drawing. I laughed, Maya looked at me.  
>"What?"<br>"Hannah gave up writing and drew us a message," I chuckled. I may hate her guts, but seeing her struggle writing is hilarious. Maya giggled slightly, looking at the page.  
>"Well," she said, standing up. "I feel like some chocolate, popcorn, lollies and a movie don't you?" I stood up and followed her to the dock. There was a rubber dingy tied up to the dock.<br>"Do you know how to drive one?" Maya asked me as we got in.  
>"No-" the dingy started moving of its own accord, zooming off towards the dimly lit yacht in the distance, it made no sound thankfully. Hannah was standing on the deck with her arms crossed.<br>"Get in losers, we're watching the Hobbit."  
>I shared a glance with Maya.<br>"I call dibs on the marshmallows. You can have the lollies."

"Deal." with that said, we climbed aboard to watch the Hobbit. Beats thinking over weird dreams.

_That was so short its pathetic.  
>bye<em>


	13. Chapter 13

CHAPTER 13

I threw the book across the clearing.  
>"I hate you!" I screamed at it. Kelpie just watched me.<br>"And you shut up."  
>"SIX MONTHS. SIXD MONTHS! IT TOOK FOR ME TO READ THAT AND IT JUST ENDS! GAH!" I stomped around the clearing, eying the blue book on the ground.<br>"It's not fair!"

"And that would be Hannah," came Blondie's voice behind me. I didn't bother turning around to look at who she was talking to; I was too busy glaring at the book.  
>"I hate it! IT JUST ENDS!" I threw it at Kelpie, who caught it and stood up. Her horsey face was slightly amused as I stormed around in a circle. I finally turned around and looked at who Blondie was talking to. She was this red haired person with paint on her clothes. I frowned slightly.<br>"I prefer marigold yellow to dandelion yellow when making gold, it gives it more glow." Hah, Blondie has no clue what I'm talking about. The red head regarded me and shrugged.  
>"This is Rachel. She's our Oracle."<br>"Oh you're a predicty person thing."  
>"I'm not a thing!"<br>"I don't care. I HATE THIS BOOK!" I sat down again, glaring at the book in Kelpie's mouth.  
>Kelpie reminded me that I only hate it because I don't like how it ends. I told her to shut it.<br>"What's the book?"  
>"The fault in our stars."<br>"By John Green?"  
>"Yeah."<br>"Good book." Wow, most civil conversation me and Blondie have ever shared. Kelpie yawned and dropped the book, reminding me that I need to meet up with Mea to discuss plans.  
>"Oh yeah. Kay bai people." So I stood up and walked off down an overgrown trail to the beach where Mea was standing. Yes standing. Mea could appear in the form of a small girl while leaving her boat form on the water. It's really complicated to explain. Mea had short hair the colour of wood and rope tied in random place. Think of a boat in human form. And that's Mea.<br>"Hey Mea."  
>"Lady."<br>I sighed, "Didn't I ask you to stop calling me that?" Mea grinned.

"Sorry Lady." Kelpie laughed and changed to her human form. She was dark skinned and had bits of kelp mixed in with her dark hair. Mea pulled out blueprints.  
>"What are the plans Lady?"<br>"We're heading Down Under again, straight across so I'm thinking double mastered, full sails and headsails. Just the normal living quarters, large map room, casual kitchen?" I turned to from the blueprints to Mea.

"Will that work for you?" I asked her. She studied the blueprints again as Kelpie began to build a sandcastle. She created kelp, shells and small pieces of driftwood out of nothing and added them to her castle.  
>Mea gently poked my shoulder, "It should be manageable Lady, I may need to shorten the first mast, I'm having a bit of a pain on that arm."<br>"That's alright Mea, the shorter it its… the more low winds it'll catch!"  
>Kelpie exploded her sand castle, "excuse me Genius but how are we going straight across. There's an entire bloody continent in the way so unless you suggest driving from here to San Francisco then start sailing, we'll be taking the long way."<br>"We'll cut by the channel by Mexico," I said, pulling a map from underneath the blueprints. I traced a path, both Mea and Kelpie looking over my shoulder. Kelpie got bored (she can't read maps) and started putting kelp in my hair.  
>"Stop it!" I said, brushing her away and pulling the kelp from my hair. Kelpie laughed and went to stand in the water. Mea frowned down at the blueprints, making calculations and glancing at the map every so often.<br>"You already Mea?" She glanced at me.  
>"Fine Lady."<br>"What are you doing?"

Oh Hammer of Hephaestus. It's darling old brother.


	14. Chapter 14- nightmares and lessons

Hey Demigods! How are ya going? Good? Good. Anyway, here you go, a CHAPTER! :O shock horror. Mkay bai. Thanks for sticking around!  
>(Sorry about the grammar!)<p>

"NO. NOO!" I shot awake, hands reaching for something that wasn't there. Nico was crouching over me, shaking my shoulder.  
>"Maya, maya," his voice sounded confuses as he shook my shoulder. "You were having a bad dream. What happened?" I realised i was crying. I sniffed and tried to control my breathing.<br>"I saw something terrible," i said, wiping my face with my shaking hands. "Someone was dying, and i couldn't save them. I felt so helpless Nico! I didnt know what to do." Nico sat down beside me, somewhat awkward as i leaned against him. Right now, i didnt care that i didnt really know him, he was family.  
>"It was my fault, i know it was!"<br>"No Maya, its not your fault. How can you say that?" He said, tentatively laying a hand on my shoulder. I pulled away and stood up, staring around the Hades cabin.  
>"I knew it was my fault. And i'm afraid." Nico stood up, staring at me as i paced the cabin.<br>"Maya, i'm sure it'll be fine. Most dreams are just dreams. If it helps, we can go annoy some of those Hypnos kids and find out?" I shook my head.  
>"No, i... I'll be fine."<br>I looked at him, "Do you think you can show me some of the stuff you do? Like shadow travelling and stuff? I wanna see if i can do it."  
>Nico grinned, obviously relieved at the change of subject.<br>"Sure. C'mon, we'll go in the forest a bit, and i'll ask Percy if he's seen Mrs O'Leary. She can help too." I nodded and followed him out into the morning air. Whoa, i slept this long? I wiped my face again and followed Nico down to the Sword-Fighting area. Clarisse was there, hacking away at the dummies. We left her and ran into Annabeth.  
>"Hey," i said.<br>"Hi," she replied.  
>"Have you seen Percy?" Nico asked, fidgeting with his sword. Annabeth rolled her eyes and scowled.<br>"He's arguing with Hannah down by the pier." Hannah and Annabeth still don't get along, not sure why though. I smiled.  
>"Thanks Annabeth, see ya later."<br>We walked down to the pier, where Percy and Hannah seemed to be in an intense argument. Nico grinned slightly.  
>"This'll be good," he whispered, nudging me in the shoulder. I smiled as we approached the arguing due.<br>"You can't tell me what to do!" Hannah yelled at Percy, her hands clenched into fists at her side.  
>"Yes i can!" That wasnt smart Percy...<br>"There's no way you can stop me! I'll leave right now!" Wait... what?  
>"Hannah... What?" I asked, moving forward. She scowled at Percy and let out a shrill whistle.<br>"See ya later Maya, Nico. I'm going on an adventure to save a friend. Bye." She spat at Percy and leapt straight up into the air. A thick rope flew from her boat and Hannah grabbed it, swinging upwards and onto the deck. That boat is like a another limb to her. I waved slightly, not really understanding what was happening.  
>"Who does she think she is?!" Percy cried, glaring at the boat as it sailed away, "she's got no combat experience and is a completely useless fighter."<br>"Hey, shut up," i told Percy. "It's Hannah. She'll be fine. Anyway, have you seen Mrs O'Leary?" Percy looked at me confused, probably wondering why i wasn't worried about Hannah. She could take care of herself, and she wants to leave so fine. She'd probably be back in about a week or two.  
>"Mrs O'Leary? Yeah, in the stables. Why?"<br>"Lessons. Okay, Bye Percy!"

There ya go! Some brother/sister bonding for ya! Haha? Okay bai.


End file.
